


A Secret Affair

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, kylo ren smut, star wars imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: What started out as something tedious and inconvenient turns into a force nothing can tear down.





	A Secret Affair

“What the hell is this?!”

And just like that all of the excitment of the sensual moment had depleted and been replaced with negative adrenaline and the utmost embarrassment.

“On my base?! This is an outrage!”

Every possible outcome raced through your mind as Kylo Ren carefully lead your legs off of his waist, freeing you from your previous position between his body and the wall. Your bare feet touched the cool concrete on the floor and you shivered. You were suddenly very aware of the fact that you were completely naked.  
Everything seemed to blur as the sound of General Hux screaming echoed around the small supply closet. The warm feeling of Kylo draping his black robe around your bare shoulder seemed to ground you back to reality.

How exactly something so tedious turned into something so scandalous and taboo? Well, that was certainly the question your superior seemed to be hounding you for.

—–

“Monitor him?”

“Yes.” General Hux responded dryly, his narrowing gaze making your blood turn cold. “Anytime he is on my base I want you to keep an eye on him.. Report what he does to me.”

“Yes sir.”

—-

“Ren, my Assistant.. Really?!” 

You felt frozen with embarrassment as Armitage hammered the two of you with his furious words. You looked up at Kylo with big doe eyes, begging for some form of validation that everything would be alright.

He maintained his normal calm exterior as he quickly pulled up his pants, pulling up his zipper. He very rarely fully undressed during your little rendezvous, only ever removing his dark robes and pulling his cock out through the hitch of his pants. 

He was fully dressed and appropriately presentable within seconds, despite the messy mop of hair on his head, whereas you were only shielded from the gaze of others by the black cloth of Kylo’s black robe.

For the moment he seemed more concerned with you than anything else. Through the the midst of this chaos he met your eyes with his soft brown ones and it brought a bit of comfort to you, letting you know that this didn’t change a thing.

This still didn’t stop the overwhelming pool of embarrassment coursing your body.

–

He ignored you for the first few days. Not really speaking to you at all as you quietly followed him about his normal daily routine. But once he started speaking to you, something intrigued you. He had an aloof yet confident way about him that you just admired. 

“Is this really necessary?” The dark haired man asked with a burrowed brow. He continued his way down the hallway with his menacing swagger as you followed close behind. “It was cute at first, but it’s been a few days..” 

You’re heart skipped a beat at his use of the word ‘cute’. “It’s the generals orders.. You know that.”

“..I’m starting to feel a bit silly having a babysitter, especially Hux’s Assistant of all people.”

“Dont think of me as a babysitter so much as, uuhh…” You paused quickly, loosing your train of thought as his cool dark eyes glanced over into yours. “As your own assistant.”

Was that the trace of a smile trying to break through on Kylo’s face? 

–

Fighting away the tears was the hardest part of this endeavor. You were a professional and Hux held your career in the palm of his hand.

“And you!” Hux pointed at you and let out an angry huff. “I assigned you to babysit this, this.. this!”

“This what, Armitage?” Kylo spoke up, his voice as hot as fire. His tone caught the red head off-guard for he grew completely silent, reconsidering his next words wisely. 

–

It had been almost two months of monitoring his his schedule. Whenever he would leave the base obviously you didn’t accompany him. However, the moment he landed back down on the same property as Hux you were notified and expected to regroup with him. If you didn’t know better, when you would welcome him back to the base you’d say he would smile when he saw you.

One day, when the two of you arrived in the training room he brought a few Stormtroopers along to help with his regiment. Kylo would stand there blindfolded and the soldiers in question would toss small metal balls at him all at once from different directions. Normal force training to home his light saber skills… So he said. 

“On my mark, you may commence.” 

You sat in the corner of the large room, a special desk was set up just for days like this. This allowed you to still get some paper work done for Hux all while monitor Kylo’s training.

At Kylo’s signal all the armor sporting Troopers went to work and started throwing the metal balls towards the force-sensitive man. You watched in amazement as he easily destroyed them. 

You’d never actually had to opportunity to watch him up close like this. With big curious eyes you observed his graceful movements. The way he effortlessly glided his weapon in the air and destroyed everything in his path mesmerized you.

You were so caught up in watching him you didn’t even notice the events to follow. One of the Stormtroopers had been taken back by the tenacity of Kylo destroying the metal balls that he accidentally fell forward when throwing his second ball. It had blown past Kylo and over to you, hitting you hard on the arm.

“Ow!” You squeaked out, quickly grabbing the spot on your arm that had been hit. The metal object fell on the floor with a loud thump.

“STOP!” Kylo commanded, destroying the remaining balls in the air before removing his blindfold. His concerned gaze met your own.

When he noted how you were gripping onto your arm, indicating you had been hurt, you watched as his face became overwhelmed with rage.

“Who hit her?” He asked calmly, his eyes still remaining on your arm. His question was followed with silence, no one dare to respond to suhc a loaded question.

“I said..-” He held out his light saber defensively, as if he intended harm to the individual who had harmed you. “Who hit her!?”

His rage alarmed you but at the same time you couldn’t help but to feel touched over his reaction. All of this anger because someone had hurt you?

You quickly raced over to Kylo’s side, ready to calm him down before he caused any harm to the Troopers. Reaching up you placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently. “I’m okay… It’s no big deal, it was just an accident, Ren…”

You could feel his entire body relax to your touch. With a slight turn of the head he made eye contact with you and you shivered down to your core. His eyes had a spark you’d never quite seen before.

“Leave us.” He said sternly. The men all stepped back hesitantly, glancing around at one another before they began to make their way towards the exit. Obviously, they had not been going fast enough. Kylo felt the need to follow up with a threatening, “I SAID LEAVE US!”

They scrambled out of the training room, leaving the two of you alone. You had been so caught up in the intensity of his gaze that you had forgotten to remove your hand from his shoulder. 

His dark brown eyes softly looked at you, occasionally flickering back to glance at your hand. Finally you snapped back into reality and withdrew your hand from him, bowing your head to avert his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry if I over stepped my boundaries..” You muttered, stepping back. You couldn’t help but to feel slightly afraid of what was to come, he was so tall and mysterious and impossible to read. “It was an accident… No one did anything wrong, and I didn’t want you to d-”

“You’re the first person to touch me in years.” He interrupted, his eyes lingering over the spot on his shoulder your hand resided moments ago. His statement caught you offguard however you couldn’t say you were surprised.. Everyone was afraid of him..

“What?” You stammered.

“You heard me..” His voice was low, just barely above a grumble. He took in a deep breath of contently.

“I-I’m sorry then..”

He turned around to face you, stepping closer to your person. Your heart was beating a mile a minute as he was only inches before you. “Don’t be sorry.” He took a hold of your hands with his own, his fingers long and cold.

Completely shocked by his actions you just looked up into his eyes and noticed how soft they were.. How much longing resided within them.. How beautiful they were. He was desperate for more contact..

“Touch me more.” He whispered, pulling your hands to lay on his chest. 

You were utterly shocked and unsure exactly what it was the man was asking you to do. His while body seemed to be taking in your presence, as if his aura was calling to you.. beckoning for more. 

“K-Kylo, I…” You hesitantly started to withdraw your hands.

“Shhh..” He hushed you softly, looking into your eyes with his soft reassuring brown ones. “It’s okay..” He pulled your hands higher this time, encouraging you to wrap them around his neck.

You could see the immense relief wash over his face as your fingers brushed against his long black hair. “It’s been so long..” He let his hands slowly wrap around your waist, his palms slowly trailing along the curve of your hips as he did. “So long since I’ve touched another..”

Once he crashed his lips onto yours, all inhibitions and professional boundaries were all but forgotten. It was needy feeling that washed over you was unlike any you had ever encountered and touching his body felt like second nature.

—

“You forget that I don’t answer to you.” Kylo continued with a slight sneer, his disgust with Hux very evident.

“That may be, but the amount of disrespect here is atrocious and downright unacceptable.”

Kylo sighed deeply and remained quiet. He walked over the the corner of the supply closet and gathered your clothes. All the while Hux stood in the doorway with arms crossed. 

“Leave us.” Kylo demanded calmly, as he walked back to you, your clothes in his arms.

“No, we deal with this now!”

–

You had never dealt with anyone who was as starved for the touch of another human than Kylo Ren. Since that fateful day in the training room every time the two of you were alone in an area with no surveillance you couldn’t keep the man’s hands off of you. 

The sex was good. It was more than good, it was down right addictive. The way his hands explored every inch of his body, like he was mapping it out in his mind made your heart soar and your stomach churn. He made it a point to leave marks all over your neck and chest, wanting to remind you of how much you loved his touch even when you were apart. 

It was sex, only sex.. Bind-blowing needy animalistic sex like nothing you’d ever known! In the training room, in the droid storage warehouse, in the supply closet, hell even in the women's restroom. Anytime and anywhere, if he gave you that predatory stare you knew something magical was about to happen. 

“I won’t be here to.. To, uh, monitor your duties for a while.” You told him. “Hux is sending me to get everything set up at a new base before he makes his first appearance. There’s a lot that I need to attend to.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Four weeks.”

“I see.”

“I’ll be back before you know it!”

It was certainly a long four weeks, a tedious trip to a quadrant not too far from the outer rim. Now more than ever organization was key now that the First Order was trying to gain social standing with the political leaders of the current systems. New bases were popping up everywhere.

The change of pace was certainly nice, not having Armitage breathing down your neck the entire time was great. However you were craving the feel of Ren’s hands on your thighs and the feel of his cock in your mouth. You craved the taste of his lips and your sex throbbed at night at the idea that he dreamed of you in the same sultry way.

But, you were good at your job and able to finish the job within three weeks.You traveled back to the main base shortly afterwards and arrived back in the dead of night.

Armitage, of course, was there waiting at the port when you arrived to catch you up on what you had missed.

“This couldn’t have waited until the morning, General Hux?” You asked with a yawn as you carried your bag. He followed you out of the ship port and towards the living quarters. “I did just get back, after all.”

“I’m very aware, but I just thought you’d like to know that since you’ve been gone that menace,” He was obviously referring to the dark haired man you’d been thinking nonstop about these past three weeks, “-has caused me nothing but trouble since you departed.” He sighed. “Whatever it is you’re doing, it’s working. I guess since he knows that you report directly to me… he knows to behave.”

For some reason this information made you giddy. Since your affair had began four months ago no outburst had been reported, not on your watch. Had you truly been making this much of a difference on his behavior?

–

“There’s not really anything to deal with, Armitage.” Ren growled, obviously growing enraged with the fact he had not backed off and let you dress in privacy. 

“Nothing to deal with? Are you mad!?” He stamped his foot. Truly, you’d never seen him more upset. “What do you think will come of this.. this scandal?! This is MY assistant… You’ve been fucking her under my nose and I allowed it to happen for almost ten months?!” 

–

You had never been so happy to sleep in your own bed. Once you were able to escape Armitage’s conversation about, as he liked to put it, ‘babysitting duty’, you retired to your chambers. You unpacked, showered, and wore only a thin silk bed-dress as you walked to your bed. 

“Finally..” You muttered to yourself as you lifted the covers before lazily sliding into the sheets. You laid your head on the pillow and closed your eyes for maybe all of ten seconds before you heard his voice.

“I’ve missed you..”

You let out a small squeak of surprise and sat straight up. You looked at the foot of your bed to see a dark figure, which you easily determined to be Kylo Ren. With a sigh of relief you reached over to your bedside table and switched on the light.

You couldn’t help but to smile upon seeing his face. 

“Hey Ren..” running a hand through your wet hair you tilted your head. “I’ve missed you too..” This was the first time he had been to your chambers, it gave you chills. 

Your physical relationship had only ever extended to quickly fucking in the back of the training room, scrambling to get one another off before getting caught by a Stormtrooper, Phasma, or Hux. So, having him here with you behind the privacy of closed doors felt nice.. But also so strange.

“I’ve heard you’ve caused quite some trouble for Armitage.” You giggled, smiling gently as you spoke. He strolled over from the foot of your bed over to your side, hoovering over you he stared down with an unsure look in his eyes.

“Everything okay?” You inquired, reaching out you grabbed his hand and rubbed your finger tips reassuringly on his wrist. He rolled his head back slightly and inhaled sharply as if your touch was a drug and he had finally had a taste after being clean for so long.

“You.. you have an effect on me I can’t quite explain.” He said after a moment of intense silence. “It makes me mad.. you not being here.” He sighed heavily before sitting on the bed beside you. “I think I’m in love with you.”

—

Ren extended out his free hand and growled out at Hux.

“If I were you Armitage, I’d be less concerned about what people beneath you may be gossiping about later and more concerned about what other people might be doing to harm you right now if you don’t close the fucking door and let the girl get dressed in peace.” 

Without further warning Ren used the force to push Armitage back out of the door frame and to close the door as well. He was huffing with anger by the time this was all done.

You jumped at the sound of Hux pounding the door with his fist. “You have three minutes!”

–

That was the first time the two of you made love instead of just fucking. Never before in the training room had Ren taken the time to kiss every inch of your body and bite down on every curve of your flesh. Playful nips at the skin turned into sensual love marks that you treasured.

This was the first time that he allowed you to undress him and kiss his neck as he had done yours many times before. After the passionate dance beneath the sheets for the first time the two of you enjoyed a close embrace, laying in one another arms until sleep had finally come.

Love.. this is what it felt like… It was nice.

–

“Are you okay?” Ren inquired with a stern whisper. He leaned down to place a caring kiss on the top of your head. 

“Y-Yes, I’m fine..” You choked out and handed him his cloak before taking your own clothes from his other hand. You quickly began to dress as he stood there with narrowed eyes, directed nowhere in particular. He was processing the situation. 

“What are we gonna do, Ren?”

“Let me handle it.. everything will be fine.”

–

After the exchange of loving words and a passionate night together, the heated affair became much for meaningful. What started out as a desperate need for physical attention evolved into something so much more beautiful and profound.

Never in a million years had you thought you’d fall for the Dark Knight of the empire and in return, him to fall for you as well.

Every chance the two of you had to be together you took it. Suddenly training turned into him finding new ways to impress you while you did paper work in the corner. Following him throughout the main hallways turned into finding the blind spots on the cameras so he could pinch your ass without anyone seeing. 

It was fun and new and it seemed no force in the galaxy could tear you apart.

–

Once you were dressed Kylo Ren opened the door to the supply closet and came face to face with Hux. His face was flushed with anger, his skin almost as red as the hair on his head. 

“Y/L/N is resigning from her position as your Assistant.” Kylo told him very dryly as he put a hand on the small of your back, escorting you out of the closet. “Specifics will be narrowed down later and you will be presented with a written resignation first thing in the morning.”

You were shocked at his words, unsure of where he was going. But you trusted him with all of your heart so instead of intervening you remained quiet and allowed him to finish. 

“You will be paying her two months in severance considering the hard work she has done for you in behalf of The Order and, of course, she will immediately be moving into my Living Chambers to allow you to hire a new assistant.”

Hux’s mouth hung agape as he listened to Kylo speak. He opened his mouth to say something else but Kylo cut him off, “If you have any issues, you may discuss them with me later. However I am retiring for the night.” 

Kylo gently pushed on your back, giving you the signal to start to walk forward. 

“Good night Armitage.. Get some rest.”


End file.
